


[十亮]太阳

by Unknown01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01
Summary: 恋人设定。时间在GX结局之后。得不到满足地亮甚至想重拾电环，被十代阻止有少量自慰和电子龙提及注意
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	[十亮]太阳

“哥哥......哥哥!”

“啊。抱歉，翔。稍微在想些事情。”被猛地抬高的音量惊醒，亮带着些许歉意看了看对面的弟弟，又慢条斯理地继续开始动手上的筷子，“你快点吃吧，等会儿的比赛别迟到了。”

“真是的。哥哥最近连吃饭都会走神......是有哪里不舒服吗......还是，在想大哥的事。果然还是让大哥回来吧！”

“别打扰十代，翔。和他没关系，我只是昨晚没有休息好。”

“可是明明最近都！”

湖蓝色长发的青年摆了摆手打断自家亲弟还想继续的询问便不再说话，而是低头认真吃起饭来，摆明了不想再与他继续这个话题。

自毕业已经过去一年。看着虽然已经不用坐轮椅，但身体依然不能算恢复得太好的哥哥，翔虽然有很多话想询问，却还是憋在了心里。他与哥哥，不论是性格还是别的方面终究还是差别太多，即使是一年的相伴也还是没法做到无话不谈......哥哥更是不会主动告诉他自己的事。

所以，你和十代，到底是什么关系。哥哥。如果是我想的那样，为什么他又将你弃之不顾独自旅行......

++

“嗯......”

月光如瀑，平日里被唤作凯撒的青年，早已褪去了那身黑色劲装，只着一套浅色睡衣裤安静地坐在床上。他的背一如既往挺得笔直，从背影看完全无法将他与现在正在做的行为联系起来。

修长的手指轻轻套弄着已经抬头的阴茎，柱身颜色很浅，青年微皱的眉头似乎也揭示着他平时并不沉溺于欲望，甚至是极少自亵或是与人欢爱。

如此往复几分钟后，他停下了动作，平日表情不多的脸带上些许迷茫。显然，他并没有得到满足或是慰藉。可有些苍白的脸颊却已经泛起了浅红。

青年犹豫了几秒，还是轻手轻脚地从床头柜拿出了一支软膏，那是支润滑剂。他小幅度地打开双腿，在指尖挤了少许质地有些稀的液体，却迟迟难以下定决心做出下一步动作。即使已经与那人有过肌肤之亲，但要进入自己身体，还是让他觉得极为羞耻。

亮闭上眼睛，那人微微勾起的嘴角和凉薄的眼神便已经浮现在自己眼前......他从不在自己面前刻意露出从前那样开朗的笑容。那样的笑容也很刺眼，毕竟那双早已变得凌厉无比的眼里根本没有与之相对的温度。

“十代......”脑中十代的模样还是让他忍不住心跳有些加快，距离上一次分别也已经时隔几个月之久了，虽说他不是欲望强烈的人，有时却难免会有些想念对方。积少成多，可能就连身体都直观地向他发出了寂寞的信号，开始变得难以集中注意力。但对那样的十代，他还是不忍责怪。

亮轻叹一声，还是将指尖缓缓送进了后穴。说实话这感觉让他陌生、恐惧，似乎是本能驱使他将手指慢慢深入，又浅浅抽插，但论舒适和满足，却几乎没有。为什么分明是同样的行为，却和那时候与十代做的感觉完全不同......

身体已经被挑起了情欲，正叫嚣着想要释放，可他却像个笨拙的工匠，始终打造不出适合的钥匙。到底......是为什么......

还是说，自己的身体早已在地下决斗那段无节制的电刑里变得麻木迟钝......除去情感上的满足，身体需要的则是更粗暴的刺激。这样的自己，不也是个残缺的怪物吗。

湖蓝的身影突然起身下了床，毫不犹豫地走向那个上了锁的抽屉。没人会想到，其中摆放的，正是那个害他身体衰败至此的如魔鬼制品般的电击项圈。青年自嘲地笑了笑，正打算将其扣上自己的脖颈，却突然听到身后有异常的动静——这栋房子里除了他以外根本不该有人。

“谁？”

他警觉地快速转头，却看到了一个熟悉的红色身影正轻巧地翻窗落地。一如当年那个偷偷翻进他阳台的男孩的身姿。

“十代！你怎么又不好好走门口进来......”亮自然是喜出望外，但也依然忍不住想要教育他的随心所欲，“你已经是个大人了......”

“哟。凯撒。你也一样，再做这种危险的事可不行啊。”那个人就站在明亮的月光下目光如炬地看向他，还带着窗外的凉意和一身的风尘仆仆。

“啊。”亮自知理亏地将那项圈再度又再度锁进抽屉里。虽然自己比较年长，但此时面对十代却觉得十分心虚，希望他不要再多说什么才好。

“钥匙。”

忐忑间十代已经走到自己面前，露出了了然的微笑，摊摊手，“暂时还是由我来替你保管吧。放心吧，凯撒。我这不是就会在你需要的时候出现吗。”

伴随着对面那人凑近，除了天然的压迫感，还有直冲自己鼻腔的室外的凉意，以及那人独有的或许是因为旅途奔波而带上的会让人想到太阳的气味。

是前几天视频的时候发现他的异常的吗......亮忍不住伸手抱住这个至今还比自己矮上些许却已经支撑起所有人命运的青年，并轻轻亲吻了吻他几乎没什么温度的嘴唇。

“是是。是我错了。”

“凯撒......”十代就着拥抱的姿势让亮坐到了床上，像小动物般将脑袋靠近了他的颈间，并做出了嗅的动作，转眼抬头笑得有些狡黠，“你还是一如既往的爱干净啊。不会嫌弃我现在脏兮兮的吧？”

“怎么会，你也很累了吧。”

亮其实非常乐意看到这样有些调皮的十代，就像他们还一同在决斗学院的时光一般。而不是更常见到的那个坚定到有些冷酷的、亦或是那个挂着虚假的开朗笑容的十代。他宠溺地笑了笑便想动手替眼前的青年脱去外套——实际上自十代踏入他的房间起便已经悸动不已了。

“等等。”十代却轻轻推开了他的手，再抬头注视他时双目已经变成橙绿异色，而指尖夹着的正是他的电子龙......什么时候？！

接着再是一气呵成地展开决斗盘将电子龙召唤，借由尤贝尔的力量，电子龙竟真的出现了！却是松垮地盘了一圈在他的上半身，力度虽然温柔却也完全没法挣脱双手。

“十代？！”亮靠着盘踞起来的电子龙又惊又惧，全然不明白想法一向出奇的年下恋人到底在想什么。在这样的场合召唤电子龙......

“唔啊！......这.....停下！电子龙......十代！！”

电子龙......居然开始释放微弱的电流！被电流经过的感觉这具身体再熟悉不过......而下面，竟已经勃起了。

这样子，很变态吧......身体居然在对曾经受过的虐待兴奋......一想到还是在恋人面前露出这副模样，亮就不经有些恼羞成怒，咬着嘴唇不愿发出声音。

“放松点，亮。感受一下这其中的不同吧。”

突如其来的称呼改变让青年有些脸热，十代的手却顺势抚上了他的脸颊，转而一路向下移动，带着露水般的低温......接着便撩起了他的睡衣。

“抱歉。不太方便脱掉了。忍忍吧。”

撑在自己上方的栗色头发的人低头含住了他的乳尖并轻柔地吮吸舔舐起来，而此刻电子龙则像是不经意般地动了动身体，如同虚幻的金属制品的触感就像真的有生命一般。酥麻的快感伴随着电流直冲脑袋，好舒服.......好温柔......

“哈啊......十、十代......舒服......”与此同时，能感觉到十代的手指正慢慢进入自己......这样的快感，从来没有体会过......亮觉得自己正在渐渐变得不清醒，连眼睛都没法好好睁开，只能半眯着眼睛期待对方给出更多的动作。

“怎么样......即使不是那种东西，也能带来一样的效果吧。”身上的人又再度将脸凑近，十分认真地说道，“抱歉，上次是我疏忽了，没有注意到你的问题。凯撒......多依靠一点对你带着爱意的家伙吧......电子龙也好......我也好。”

最后一句话几乎轻得快要听不见。

“要进来了......亮。”

十代他，还是在自责没法停留吧。对自己会牵连别人的认知早已根深蒂固......

“啊！......慢、慢点......哈......十代......你也......一样！”年长的青年虽然正红着皮肤只能随着他的动作摆动，但此刻却睁开了带着水汽的眼睛看向那个棕发的青年，眼中无比清明。

“也......多依靠一下......我吧。”

棕发的青年好像愣了一下，停住了动作，随即又紧紧抱着他的肩膀再次动了起来。

“啊。Thank you。亮。”埋在他脖子的脑袋传来闷闷的回复。

如果不是被缠着的话，真的很想揉揉你的脑袋呢，十代。

多依靠一下我吧，十代。你是耀眼的太阳，人们却会因为害怕被灼伤而远离惧怕你，而我就像是反射着太阳光的月亮，本身一无所有也再普通不过，却想要接纳你的光芒替你一同分担照亮别人的使命。所以......再多依靠一下我吧，十代！

++

尽管累了一夜，亮也还是一早惊醒了。或许是在惧怕着什么。

果然......身边的位置已经空了。抬头看到的正是清晨耀眼的阳光下那个红色的背影。

察觉到他的响动，那个棕色的脑袋缓缓转了过来，朝他露出了久违的不见了眼睛的笑容。

“哟。记得要好好休息啊，凯撒。可别在以后我需要你的时候跟不上我了。”挥了挥手，那个身影便不等他回应一跃而下消失在窗口。

“为什么不好好走门呢。”亮轻轻说着，摇了摇头。

果然，你总是能给我带来期待。十代。


End file.
